


Nightmares

by NotBiscuitz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBiscuitz/pseuds/NotBiscuitz
Summary: Fundy has nightmare and he is also eret's adopted son.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing a ao3 story please tell me what tags did i miss out or my spelling/grammar mistakes that I made. Thank you :]

Eret was woken up by his child shuffling and whimpering, Eret knew fundy was having a nightmare.

After some minutes, Fundy woke up in cold sweat and had tears welling up. Fundy turn to see if Eret was awake. 

When he turned, he saw Eret staring at him. Fundy quickly look down at the bed while 2 droplets of tears ran down his face. "S-sorry for waking -y-you up.." Fundy said and lay down back to sleep. 

Eret stared at his child crying silently and was shaking. He lifted up him up and place him on his lap. " Don't worry, I'm here. Now tell me what was the nightmare about."

Fundy wiped his tears and replied with "I s-saw y-you getting k-killed..", Eret sighed and kissed Fundy's forehead. "Come on, time to sleep." Eret said

They both lay down on their bed and Fundy asked if he could move closer to him. Eret said sure and Fundy shuffled closer to Eret's chest. 

Fundy hugged Eret, shutting his eyes and tried thinking of positive things like berries, lavender flowers and Eret. 

Eventually Fundy fell asleep and Eret was patting his ears and fundy's tail wagging a little. 

After a while, Eret fell asleep with his child cuddling each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was short hehe :>


End file.
